1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a strainer basket for use in conduits or fluid systems. Specifically, the invention relates to a unitary, non-metallic strainer basket. More specifically, the invention relates to a non-metallic strainer basket in which a bio-cide is added into or disposed onto the non-metallic material to combat algae, fungal, and bio-material buildup along the inner surface of the basket and/or in the openings of the basket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide for regular and intended flow of fluid through conduits and fluid systems, it is necessary to remove from the fluid certain materials (including clumps or coagulations of the fluid itself) that tend to prevent or restrict the flow of the fluid through the conduit or system. One way to accomplish this is to couple a strainer to the conduit or system.
The strainer typically comprises a housing and a removable perforated basket that allows fluid to flow through the perforations (and thus through the conduit or system), while preventing material or buildup that is larger than the diameter of the perforations from continuing through the conduit or fluid system. The material that is prevented from continuing in the conduit or system builds up in the strainer basket and must be removed or it would prevent or restrict flow through the strainer. Because the strainer basket is removable, it can be readily emptied of this buildup and placed back in the strainer itself.
In many applications a strainer is used in concert with a filter. By installing a strainer directly upstream of the filter, the larger materials that would quickly clog the filter are removed. The filter is then free to remove finer particles and does not have to be cleaned so often. Strainers are also used in many industries to protect pumps, nozzles, valves, heat exchangers, and other expensive equipment from harmful flow contamination by trapping dirt and foreign matter.
Prior art strainer baskets, however, suffer from at least three deficiencies. First, many of the strainer baskets are made of separate pieces that are bonded or welded together, usually stainless steel or Monel. In many instances, the body of the basket is bonded or welded to the bottom of the basket. Such baskets are prone to breaking at the bond or weld point. Second, the multi-piece prior art also is prone to having its handles break off. This poses a problem because the steel and Monel is rough and can cause injury should one attempt to remove the basket without the handle. Third, the perforations in the baskets tend to collect algae, fungus, or other bio-material which effectively reduces the diameter of the perforations and limits the amount of fluid that can flow through the perforations.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.